Ginny's Family MixUp
by xXxLuna-MayxXx
Summary: Ginny finds out a secret about herself and falls in love with.......DRACO?
1. HUH?

Ginny Weasley, was humming as she put the finishing touches on her outfit. She wore simple blue jeans and a baby blue silk shirt with no sleeves.

She was going to meet her three best friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione at noon. They were going to shop for their school supplies in Diagon Alley.

She had missed them so much this summer and was really looking forward to seeing them again (and to spend two weeks at the Grangers.)

"Ginny, can you come down please?" Her mother shouted up.

"Coming! One Second!" She called back.

She quickly finished brushing her teeth and made her way to the kitchen. She stopped dead when she saw, on her mothers left, Ginny's father, who was joking with none other than the potions professor, Severus Snape, her least favorite teacher.

But this was not the scariest part no; the scariest part was...Snape was actually laughing at something her dad had said.

"_But dad tells the worst jokes ever! This is soo wrong!" _Ginny thought to herself.

"Ginny!" The three shouted at the same time, causing Ginny to jump.

"Uh...hi." she said.

"Um...I don't mean to be rude but, Professor what are you doing here?" Ginny asked him.

"Ah, Ginny my dear." Snape said slightly mimicking her headmaster's cheery voice.

_Since when does he call me, dear?_

Her thoughts disrupted when he started speaking again.

"Ginny, I have come to talk to you about your future- he sighed- let's start at the beginning shall we?"

The young witch only nodded as her professor motioned for her to take a seat.

"Now can you tell me what this is?"

Severus passed her a very, very thick book, dark green leather with a large symbol on the cover- all eyes were on her but she didn't mind it was just like being in class.

After raking her brains for like a miller-second, Ginny smiled and nodded

"Pray tell."

"This is the book of shadows, unlimited information about any creature the charmed ones have faced. And this It's the symbol of the charmed ones; it represents a bond, unity -if you will- between sisters and magic."

"And you know who the charmed ones were?" Snape asked the girl

"The Charmed ones were the protectors of the muggle and magical world, descendants of Merlin, there has been a charmed one since the beginning of time, every generation there has been a descendent from the Halliwell line, the chosen ones are marked with this very symbol." Ginny finished and refilled her lungs while her parents looked at Snape.

Who was mumbling, something like- I didn't count on her knowing that much. – Does she know?"

Ginny's parents nodded.

"Do I know what?"

"I was wondering if you knew you were adopted but, as you do this will be much simpler."

"There is something you must know." Snape reached to Ginny and pulled up the only bit of sleeve her shirt had, he flicked his wand and there it was.

"Ginny you've been marked."

"W-what no I can't...that would mean I'm..."

"Ginny, you're real name is Ginny Paige Halliwell, daughter of Phoebe Alyssa Halliwell."

"You were named Ginny as in Ginny- Paige because of your mothers sister who gave her life for yours and Halliwell as in Charmed." Snape smiled at her a smile she did not return.

"I-I don't understand!" Ginny stuttered again

"Ginny, your mother sensed you were in great danger there was a war, not unlike the one that just passed. Piper, Phoebe and Paige the charmed ones were the only ones to fight, for they were the only ones with the power to defeat the source-

A kidnap attempt on you was made one that you survived because Paige gave her life. That's when your mother realized that if you stayed you'd be killed.

She asked me to charm you and put you in a muggle orphanage-

"Why you? What charm?" Ginny cut in

"Me because 1º I am your godfather and 2º my wife was the one who gave her life for you, and the charm was a simple identity charm, I changed your hair, your eyes etc."

"Will you take the charm off?" Ginny asked her godfather

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Very well then."

Snape waved his wand again muttering a charm under his breath. There was a bright light; Ginny herd gasps from her pare- the Weasley's.

She saw Snape smile at her. **(This probably scared her.) **She ran to the mirror and heard herself gasp, her hair was no longer straight and Red, she was a blonde her heir was a golden hunny color.

Her eyes weren't chocolate brown but a light hazel; she was two inches taller. She had really filled out.

Ginny walked back to the kitchen and hugged Snape then thanked him; the only thing he could say was,

"Just like her mother."

"They died, didn't they?" The young witch looked at her professor. "They did."

**Dear Diary,**

_Well I've had the strangest day of my life; first professor Snape comes and tells me I'm the next Charmed one._

_No longer just a blood traitor, I'm the purest of the pure bloods. And if I didn't think that blood didn't matter I would tell the world._

_But I'm not a Malfoy thank god! I'm purer and richer than they are._

_Then he tells me he's my godfather (talk about irony.)_

_Not to mention the fact that I only have one living relative, my grandfather but Snape wont tell me who it is. _

_We're off to see him now! That's right I'm in Snape's car freaky. He's actually nice! Wait till I tell Harry, Ron and Hermione_

_Anyway, turns out I get to keep the book of shadows. It's become my new favorite book it's incredible and the last pages were written by my mother and her sisters to me, I haven't read it yet I'm saving it. _

_Snape says I own a lot of their things now, seeing as how I'm the only Halliwell left I own four vaults at gringotts not counting my own and a small amount of gold that Snape and Piper gave to me before I was born. Meaning I have six vaults keys. (I don't think I'll tell Ron.)_

_I own their manor where Snape-Severus is currently living in San Francisco. Normally it would have three rooms, two bathrooms a living room, dining room kitchen attic and basement. _

_But he says he extended it now it has seven rooms, two living rooms, four bath rooms, two dining rooms, two kitchens an attic and a basement, don't forget the library and potions lab. _

_I told him I wouldn't kick him out. He laughed and then he asked me to go live with him, of course, I said yes! And he warned me, first not to be so cheery then that he had been living with his fiancée and her son._

_Imagine Snape with a fiancée!_

_Oh...I can't forget I own Pipers club "P3" and Paige's school! Magic school! _

_I own a school with 3 library's combined. Not forgetting the 3 other library's with only muggle books. _

_I'll have to finish this later, we're here time to meet my grandfather._

Ginny's grandfather's house-manor was beautiful, it was bright and lively. She could tell whoever lived there was like her, intelligent, neat etc.

Snape knocked on the door, which was answered by a house elf. Ginny was about to complain but then she noticed the elf was wearing cloths.

"Hello?" the elves said in a squeaky voice

"**Tilley, please inform your master he has a visitor." **

"**I am sorry master is working, wishing not to be disturbed." **

"**Tell him I brought his granddaughter!"**

Tilley's eyes grew extremely wide. She bowed to Ginny and left, and then another house elf arrived and escorted them to a sitting room.

After a few minutes Tilley returned with a butterbeer for Ginny and a firewhiskey for Snape.

Finally an old man walked down the stairs in midnight blue robes, his face too far away for Ginny to see but, as he got closer Ginny noticed something familiar about him. His blue eyes held something there was no word for, so she called it a...twinkle.

She gasped and dropped her drink. Luckily Tilley caught it just in time. The man smiled at her. He knew she knew who he was, because she did.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ginny practically yelled of course she didn't here his answer because she fell to the floor, (she fainted) the very second she said his name.


	2. Malfoy to Draco

"Ginny, my dear, are you okay?" Dumbledore looked down at me concern in his eyes.

"Perfectly fine," I said untruthfully. "I suppose you want answers?" I nodded

"Very well, it's quite simple really."_ I bet._

"When I was twenty-nine I married a lovely woman, Penny Halliwell who happened to be a very powerful witch. Her powers with or without a wand were incredible. Of course it wasn't till a few years after our marriage that she told me her secret, she was the Charmed one."

"Why don't we have your last name?"

"Ah...well she wouldn't take my name she added it to hers. But she adored the Halliwell name and would not, could not change it."

"So my real name is Harmony- Ginny Paige Halliwell Turner Dumbledore."

"Yes, mouthful isn't it? But you don't have to say Harmony."

"Anyway, we raised our daughters, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, your grandmother and myself spent a very long time together, until she passed."

"I'm so sorry; you must have loved her very much."

"That I did my dear, but don't be sorry. I see her every day. Her ghost haunts my room."

"She didn't pass on!" I realized he was expecting that question. "Oh she passed on but she takes the time to visit her husband now and again one of her great powers."

I decided to ask the question that's been on my mind since I got there.

"Why didn't you tell me? God knows you've **all** had six years." Again he was expecting that.

"Ginny, do you really think Harry was the only on under my protection from Tom riddle?"

"I never really thought about it. So why did Snape always treat me like a little know-it-all?"

"Because you are, just like your mother!" Snape told me then smiled.

**Dear Diary, **

_Well I found out my headmaster is really my grandfather, and he's not as old as he looks. He gave me a lot of things to take with me. He said I needed to get to know my mother and her sisters better and handed me a book._

_I was a bit rude (not on purpose) I said, "I don't think a biography will help me". To which he said I was right, that's why he was giving me an autobiography ( a.k.a their diaries.)._

_He gave me a box full of their cloths and their books, then the thing I was dreading appeared another vault key, he said they'd been saving since I was born now I have seven! (Definitely not telling Ron)_

_My grandfather gave me something I really could use...a key to his house! He said I could stop by any time. Any!_

_Severus and I are on are way back to my muggle home, so I can pack. I'm spending the rest of the summer with him. Though I told him I'd have to spend Two weeks with Harry and Ron plus I kind of ditched them today. So we agreed to go another day._

**General Pov**

It only took 5 minutes to pack with the help of Ginny's godfather. She said goodbye to the Weasley's and thanked them for everything.

Then Snape shrunk all her things and they used the fireplace. "It's the Halliwell manor right" Ginny asked Snape who nodded.

Ginny took the floo powder Snape passed her and threw a pinch into the gate, causing emerald flames to burst into life there. She stepped over the gate grabbing her backpack from Ms. Weasley.

"The Halliwell Manor!" she yelled.

Only moments later Snape appeared beside her. "Follow me Ginny, your rooms the first one on the right."

Ginny opened the door to her room and gasped it was beautiful and really big. Painted a creamy white, her double bed was on the left with a white canopy over it.

She had a very large desk on the right next to the window, a small sofa next to it.

Ginny watched as Snape waved his wand and all of her things fell into place. "One more thing," He flicked his wand at Ginny.

"What was that?" she asked.

"You now have the house in your memory. You know where every thing is." Snape relied.

"Cool."

"Come on I heard the door."

Ginny followed Snape to the Living room. What she saw shocked her more than anything had in her life. Draco Malfoy had come in with his mother behind him.

"Malfoy!"

"Weasley!"

The two teens automatically pointed her wands at each other, until Narcissa took their wands.

"What's that blood traitor Weasley doing here!" Draco screamed at Snape. Snape opened his mouth but Ginny cut in,

"Watch it Malfoy it's my house!"

"Draco, darling, Ginny is the missing heir of Phoebe Halliwell." Draco's mother told him the whole story in about 10 seconds. When she finished Draco's jaw dropped.

Ginny was in her new room, reading the book of shadows when,

"Knock, knock" someone said from outside.

"Come in"

To her surprise it was Draco who was at the door. "Hey, Ginny." He said

"Hi. Wait, since when do you call me Ginny?" she asked him again in shock. "Since now, oh and I apologize for what happened earlier. And you know...the last five years."

"I thought since we're living together we might as well call a truce," Ginny thought for a second then nodded. She didn't know why exactly but she trusted him and told him about everything she had found out that day even about her grandfather.

"Hey, Gin?"

"Yeah, Drake?" Ginny replied

"In case I didn't tell you, you look pretty good this year."

"Not to bad yourself."

Draco and Ginny had fallen asleep on her bed, trying to figure out how she could talk to her mother. If your grandmother can do it then she must be able to. Was what Draco had told her and she was sure he was right!

_**Dear Diary, **_

_Today makes a moth that I've been here! And I spent most of it with Draco Malfoy! Who would have thought?_

_Its been really fun, Draco has been really great to me which is really weird, not to mention Narcissa, she takes me shopping every two days, I really do like her. She insists I call her Cissa_

_Well only two weeks till school starts in two weeks, which I'm spending with Harry, Ron and his family but, this is where we hit a snag, Cissa are doing work for the order and Draco cant be alone so we have to ask if Draco can come with me._

_I like him but Draco, Harry and Ron? It's gonna get messy._


	3. The Burrow

**_Ginny's POV_**

_He did it! Dumbledore convinced the Weasley's to let Draco stay but no one told Ron, Harry, Hermione or the twins. God knows I haven't talked to anyone but Draco._

_Malfoy is groaning I don't think he wanted to come. Oh there it is the burrow! _

"Draco isn't it great?"

"What are you talking about Mia?"

"The Weasley's house"

"Where?"

"There, the Burrow!"

"_Oh...wait that! Oh dear Merlin!"_

"Drake remember you promised to be nice."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

_**General POV**_

"She's here!" Hermione yelled so even Ginny could hear Harry and Ron came out of the house just as the car pulled in. "Bloody nice car." Fred said from the kitchen.

"Wait who is that." Harry asked Hermione, "that's not Ginny-is it?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ginny got out of the car and ran to hug her friends that were waiting for her at the entrance.

"Hey, guys!" Ginny pulled them into a group hug.

"Gin what happened to you?" Hermione slapped Ron making him close his mouth.

"So much to tell, so little time!" was all Ginny answered, Harry was about to comment when some one cut in,

"Mia you shouldn't leave this lying around." Draco said passing her the book of shadows.

"Right sorry."

"Malfoy!" suddenly three wands were pointed at Draco's neck. "I suggest you put those down before you get expelled." Snape drawled behind them.

"Severus, we should be going, I'm sure there in good hands." Cissa smiled at molly before hugging her son, while Snape to everyone surprise hugged Ginny

"Floo to your grandfathers if you have any trouble." He whispered to Ginny as he let her go.

"Ginny dear I couldn't go without a hug!" Ginny smiled "I wouldn't let you."

Draco and Snape rolled their eyes as the two women hugged goodbye.

Finally Snape was gone and the all the red headed kids in the room (plus Harry and Hermione) yelled, "HOW COULD YOU BRING HIM HERE!" Ginny explained to them about everything in less than ten minutes.

After more and more yelling they seemed to calm down, except one,

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR THE RUDDY QUEEN OF ENGLAND, GET THAT FERRET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Ron screamed at Ginny from across the room. And her determination not to cry wasn't holding up.

Malfoy wasn't gonna stand around and watch. He "tried" to calm him down, but quickly realized it was a losing battle once he got punched in the nose.

Ginny made her way to help Draco up, that's when it happened, the thing that could change a friendship forever, Ron spun around without realizing what he was doing and flung himself at the first person that moved, which happened to be, Ginny

The witch hit the floor with a thud! Leaving a deep cut on her forehead.

"Ginny" Hermione and Harry rushed to her side, Molly and her husband entered at that very moment, Molly crying hysterically Mr. Weasley contacting a healer.

**Harry's Pov**

I can't believe what he did; he knocked her bloody out the twat!

I don't agree with Malfoy being here but there was no way around it, speaking of Malfoy he's still in her room!

He and iv been getting into a lot of fights more than usual it insane I herd Mine yell at him for hitting me Again!

Ginny won't talk to anyone but him not even Hermione! What's going on with them? And what's in her damn book!

**Dear Diary, **

_I hasn't left my room ever since Ron hit me. It's been two weeks I didn't even go to get my school stuff Molly wouldn't let me, she said I need rest. So Draco stayed with me we're still working on a spell or something so I can see and talk to my mom._

_I was hopping I could talk to grandma's ghost at school. The train leaves tomorrow thank god. _

_I still don't know where I'm gonna sit, no way will it be near Ron, Draco said I could sit with him, but what about the rest of his house they hate me!_

_When did life get so complicated? Oh- right when I became the charmed one._

_I saw Harry had a fat lip today and Draco's eye is swollen come to think of it. I yelled at them again! For lying and saying they would stop idiots!_

_Oh no Ron is at my door again, he's the only one that knocks once and assumes I'm asleep git! _

**General POV **

The five teens said goodbye to the borrow and the Weasley's, and headed off to find a compartment, before she had a chance to reacted Hermione pulled Ginny into their compartment.

They changed into their robs and sat down.

"Anyone want a chocolate frog?" Harry offered. After that question an unnatural silence followed.

Where's Draco when you need him? Ginny thought to herself bitterly.

Then as if on cue the compartment door opened everyone looked eagerly, but when they saw it was Malfoy the new trio's faces turned as red as Ron's hair.

"Mia?" Ginny looked up and noticed Draco wasn't alone his gang was with him. "Yes?" she asked quietly

"Coming to are compartment?" Ginny looked up again she noticed all eyes were on her, she smiled and nodded.

Then laughed when she saw Draco wasn't the only one smiling at her, his whole gang was even Pansy.

The ride with the serpents was much more enjoyable to for Ginny, time just flew by, they were strangely nice to her, and they even stayed quite when she fell asleep.

"Mya, wake up, Mya! God this girl can sleep." Pansy noted as she shook Hermione again.

Draco finally got tired of watching her struggle, "Pansy take note, if you wanna wake up Hermione you do it like this."

Pansy watched in amusement as Draco slid off his seat, put his lips next to Ginny's ear then, "GINNY!"

Ginny practically jumped four feet "what the heck was that for!" she glared daggers at him.

But it was Pansy, who spoke up while the boys were rolling on the floor laughing,

"We woke you up because the Train just stopped come on."

Harry sat in front of Ginny watching her watch the sorting, something was wrong but what was it? Nothing could brake his concentration, except,

"Now that the new students are placed will Ginny Halliwell please come up to be resorted." Dumbledore said than sat back down.

"Snape must want me in his house." Mya said to herself, without hesitating she mad her way round the tables ignoring the strange glances she was getting because of her name.

Hermione sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

It sprung alive. "Another Halliwell, how interesting" it said causing Mya to jump slightly.

"I see you'd changed,"

"I have." Ginny asked the hat

"Oh yes very much so. I see you're _following in your mothers footsteps, very well." _

"She shall be placed in.** SLYTHERIN." **The hat bellowed into the silent hall, then suddenly the serpent side of the hall exploded with applause.

Ginny took off her red and gold robs and handed them to her old head of house, with an apologetic look to which she received a small nod.

Ginny made her way to the Slytherin table, Draco took of his robs and passed them to Hermione, then took her hand and promptly seated her on his lap.

So they both saw Harry's face turn redder than Ron's hair, and stomp out of the hall.

Dumbledore stood up again and explained to the whole school why her named had changed leaving out the part about him being her grandfather.

"And lastly I would like to congratulate your new head boy and head girl Ginny Halliwell and Draco Malfoy.


	4. The Race

Ginny lay there on her green bed. Thinking about what crazy adventure there was going to be in her last year at Hogwarts. Normally she wouldn't care; she would just go with it. But this time things were different, she wasn't part of the golden trio anymore, Hermione had pretty much taken her place. They had only spent two days at Hogwarts and her life was already upside down.

She was in Slytherin! She was in the serpent gang. Her new best friends were Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy the prince of Slytherin and all this made her the princess of Slytherin but the strangest part was she didn't care. Hermione didn't care she was in Slytherin, she didn't care she sat on Draco's lap at **every** meal, She didn't care all Gryffindors practically hated her even Ron and Hermione not to mention Harry!

Because the thing is, when she was in the golden trio nobody noticed her. They took her for granted Harry and Ron would fight all the evil but, she would make all the discoveries she was the reason they always won, and did they ever thank her? No!

To her, Harry and Ron it seemed like there was a daring adventure ever year that comes to them. But she was tired of these adventures. She just wanted to be like everyone else in the school, even though she knew that was never going to happen because she was friends with the one and only Harry Potter.

_But that can change now! I can go shopping with Pansy, I can hang around with Draco and if I spend the day reading they won't bug me about it, because they like to read to. This is the start, of my new life I should enjoy it! But I still want to be friends with them I mean they've been my best friends for six years. _

Ginny pushed thoughts of Harry, Ron, Ginny and the Gryffindors out of her head and decided to read a book, one she hadn't read yet. This was hard considering that she didn't go and buy any new books because she was resting after that thing with Ron.

Ginny looked under her bed and pulled out her trunk trying not to wake Draco, who was in the next room. She found a book she had not read at all. On the cover there was a drawing of a rose. Hermione opened the book and saw that it was a diary. So she decided to read it:

_This diary belongs to Phoebe Halliwell_

"Wow... I forgot I even had this diary," Hermione whispered to herself

_**August 11th...**_

**Dear Diary,**

_Today I was accepted to Hogwarts, the same place Piper goes, she's a second year, and she told me she'd watch my back. Not that I need it. Anyway their not witches you read about in stories with warts and green skin (ewww.) I didn't think I'd get in my powers aren't as developed as Pipers aren't, even Paige has more control and she's six, Can you believe it? I got to go shopping today for my new school stuff. Hopefully I will make lodes of friends at this new school. Oh, and the school's name dads the headmaster. I still cannot believe it. Well I'll keep you posted on all the people I meet, the friends I get and the adventures I have._

_**September 1st... **_

**Dear Diary,**

_We have to take a train to Hogwarts. Looks like only Piper and I will be going Paige is still too young. We won't be able to see Paige until winter break. My ticket says the train is on platform 9 ¾. Who has ever heard of platform 9 ¾? Well, we are parking so I guess I'll continue to write on the train..._

_Okay I am on the train looking out my widow of the compartment I am sitting in, Pipers with me but, she's talking to this busybody redhead who's really annoying, I think her names Molly or something. She keeps telling me to relax not to be nervous. And doesn't believe me when I say I'm fine. I might be 11 but I'm not scared. There is this really cute blond boy walking around. He looks so popular, and he has these two big cute looking guys following him. Piper seems interested in one._

_Oh we're here I guess I'll write later…_

**Dear Diary,**

_Last night I totally fell asleep, after the sorting and eating, not to mention the party welcoming us. Oh I'm not in the same house as Piper she's in Gryffindor; I've been placed in Slytherin with that really cute guy! But he doesn't seem interested in me; I'm only a year younger! I'll make him like me if it the last thing I do_

Ginny couldn't carry on reading. She fell asleep happy and consoled that her mother was pretty much like her.

Ginny woke up with the sound of her alarm clock going off. She got up out of her bed, with a yawn. Slowly Ginny walked out of her room to go find the bathroom. She hadn't' looked around yesterday she was too tired.

She opened two doors before stopping in front of a golden on. She went over to it and opened it. She found—the bathroom.

It was a big bathroom that looked like a hallway with two sinks and two mirrors. It had two doors way in the back. She opened the green door and found another huge room which had a toilet, shower, and a bathing spa, and of course, it had green towels.

Ginny walked inside the green door and took a shower. Draco woke up at the time he always does... five minutes after Hermione. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Since he already looked around the Head common room he knew where everything was. Once he heard water running he turned back.

Ginny got out of the shower, and started walking back to her room with a towel wrapped around her.

"Mia you really shouldn't walk around like that, you'll dive me the wrong impression." Draco said coming out of his room.

"Oh-you're right I wouldn't want to do that." Ginny said rolling her eyes then walked away.

She got dressed, and then walked back to the bathroom hallway to do her hair. As she walked into the bathroom Draco walked out of the green door with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Careful wouldn't want to give me the wrong impression." Ginny laughed and it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

I love not having to do my hair. Ginny said to herself then walked out of the bathroom hallway and waited for Draco so they could walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast together.

When she entered the Great Hall she saw Ron and Ginny, but no Harry. Which she was thankful for, she did not want to see him right now. Draco and Ginny made their way over to Pansy and Blaise. She sat down next to Pansy and said, "Hello Blaise, Pansy."

"Hello Mya. Sleep well?" said Blaise. "Yes very." Ginny replied. "Oh really why would that be?" Pansy asked smiling when she saw Draco's reaction. "Pansy! It's nothing like that, I found out last night my mother was in Slytherin."

"Well that's good but, not as interesting as what Pansy was thinking." Blaise said. "Shut it Zabini!" Draco said over his glass.

Draco and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall. They were laughing about a joke that Draco heard. They turned a corner and Hermione ran into Harry and Draco ran into Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said when he saw who he ran into.

"It's a hall way Potter. It's where people walk."

Ron saw who he ran into was about to walk away when Ginny said,

"We may not be friends Ron Weasley, but it is still polite to help the person you pushed." Hermione said angrily. Looking at Ron straight in the eye and trying not to notice the hurt in he's eyes, for some reason she still hoped that they would still be friends. She added, "Or you could be the ass whole and look down." Ginny and Ron kept staring at each other Ginny giving Harry an evil look and picking herself up from the floor.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy is you still wearing your Halloween mask?" Harry insulted Draco. "Get lost weasel, I'm in no mood to hear your pitiful attempts to insult me." "Harry lets just go." Ron said. Both Harry and Ron walked away Harry was cursing under his breath as they went.

Draco looked down at her, "Ginny?" Draco asked.

"I am okay. Don't worry." Seeing his concerned face she added,

"Come on. Let's go or we'll be late for potions. I bet I can get there first."

"You're on. We'll race from here to the dungeons and who ever get through the door first wins."

"Okay. On you marks get set..." Ginny took off running.

"Hey get back here cheater!" Draco yelled as he took off after. Draco soon caught up with Ginny. He looked over and saw her smiling. She jumped nearly all the stairs that came into view. He raced in after her. He was right behind her when they where at the bottom of the stairs. Ginny was the first one to reach the stairs that lead to the dungeons. "Took you long enough, my close wearing going out of style. She said as he reached her.

Ginny started running again, this time Draco reached her, pushing her. They both stumbled and fell into the classroom; Hermione opened her eyes and noticed Draco was straddling her. She smiled at him, a smile that faded when she saw Harry and Ron glaring daggers at them.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you don't mind, I am trying to teach. Remove yourself from Miss. Halliwell now." Snape shouted at him from across the room.

"I donno professor I kind of like it here."

"Draco!" Ginny said shocked at his rudeness towards Snape.

"Perhaps you would like detention too?" Snape smirked as Draco removed himself and helped Hermione up.

"Well, well, well maybe it was what I thought." Pansy whispered into Ginny's ear causing her to blush.

"It's not like that." She said,_ "I don't think."_ Ginny whispered to herself.


	5. The first power

Ginny made her way to the Great Hall. She could see her new friends waiting for her. She can't wait to show everyone her new outfit. She had picked out with Pansy the day before. Her hair was in beautiful, smoothing curls; she was wearing the perfect outfit that showed some skin. She was wearing a low cut, tight with T-shirt, a black mini skirt and black leather boots. She absolute loved her new fashion style. And for the cherry on top, some light brown lipstick and lip-gloss.

All the boys were staring at her with their mouth opened.

She loved the power women have. The way women like us, turn a man around your little finger. Ginny smiled at her self. _This is going to be one year that I always going to remember_, _this is my life _thought Ginny to herself with a big smile on her face.

She started to make her way to her friends passing the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron couldn't stop staring at her. Lavender and Hermione felt jealous.

When she reached her table she noticed the boys had the same reaction as the Gryffindor students, ginny sat in between Blaise and Draco and in front of Pansy who couldn't stop giggling

"Morning boys." said Ginny and gave each one a peck on the cheek. "Blaise, Draco? You know if you keep staring your eyes are likely to pop out." At this Pansy couldn't take it anymore she dropped her goblet and bust out laughing.

Draco Malfoy had the biggest smirk on his face after Ginny came in. He couldn't help but notice how she has change, and as he means change, he means hot, sexy change. He liked what he was seeing. He watched her every move.

_This is not happening! I never fought Mia could even look like that! Wait, what I am thinking! She's just my friend! Like Pansy or someone! No, definitely not like Pansy but, still only friends! Right?_ Draco thought to himself.

After awhile Ginny turned her attention to Draco, he was staring at her with the biggest smirk on his face. She also couldn't help but notice how he changed over the summer. He's smile was different, it was very handsome. He build lots of muscles, probably all those Quidditch practice. He even has as six packs. He was wearing sexy, black jeans and a black shirt.

_What am I thinking! Malfoy sexy? I'm losing it! What am I thinking! Oh my gosh! He's like my best friend! Even calling him best friend is strange! Or maybe Pansy's right what if he does like me? _Ginny thought to herself while standing up to smooth down her skirt.

Before any one off them could say any thing, Dumbledore came up to them.

"So you are the heads for the year. I just want that both of you are going to work together as a team. You have to set an example for everyone. Any questions?" said the professor with a smile on his face, as usual.

They both said no.

"Well, if you have something on your mind, I will always be around. And with that Dumbledore walked away.

"I'm gonna go and play Quidditch, who' in? Draco asked standing up

Blaise nodded and started to stand as well.

"Can we play?" asked Ginny and gave him one of her magic smiles.

"Fine with me." Draco said and walked out of the Hall

"Wait who's we? And since when do you fly?" Pansy asked Ginny

"We as in you and me, and I fly since this summer now come on." Ginny told her grabbing her wrist.

Ginny and Pansy followed the boys out to the stadium. "Mya we can't play with skirts." Pansy said looking down at her green skirt.

"Your right." Ginny said and took out her wand, after a few flicks of her wand Hermione's and Pansy's skirts tuned into jeans.

Just as they were about to get on their brooms Malfoy took Ginny's and handed her his firebolt.

"Use this."

"You sure?"

"Cant let you ride on that you'll kill yourself."

"Well...okay thanks."

Pansy winked at her trying to hold her laughter. "What's so funny?" Ginny asked

"He likes you." said Pansy

"No he doesn't."

"Mya he doesn't even let Blaze use his broom."

"Whatever lets start this game."

"What are you doing here potter?" Ginny looked up to see Harry, Ron, Ginny and Dean shouting at Blaze, Draco and Pansy. She took this as the perfect time to make her entrance, kicking off from the ground she joined the line of Slytherins, hovering in place.

"GIHNNY?" the Gryffindor foursome shouted together,

"Since when do you fly?" Hermione asked

"Since summer"

Harry was about to say something when Draco cut in.

"A match!" he said looking at Harry

"What."

"We'll have a match; right here right now, you four against us, no keepers."

"Fine."

Potter's team nodded and Ron went to get the balls, while Draco (as SytherinSlytherin captain) took his team to the ground.

"Okay Blaze, Pansy chasers, I'll be a beater and Mia seeker."

"Right." They said together.

They had been playing for twenty-five-minutes the four Gryffindors were winning by 10 points Hermione new it was up to her to win but, she was having mixed feelings

_I could win the game by getting snitch and become a full blown Slytherin or I could let Harry get it and silently call a truce._

_I want to be their friend but, Pansy, Blaze and most of all Draco have been so nice. What am I meant to do? _

Ginnhy'sGinny's thoughts were disrupted when a golden ball flew in front of her, with her mind made up GinhnyGinny sped up to grab the snitch Harry hadn't seen. Once she was able to reach it she copied what Harry did in his first year, carefully letting go of her broom she slowly started to stand up on it.

GinhnyGinny slowly reached out and grabbed the ball but, just as she did Ron decided to try one of his own tricks (flying backwards) he collided with the back of Hermione's broom causing her to fall.

**(This is quite a long fall) **

GinhnyGinny had her eyes closed tight for some reason she knew what to do. She held the snitch in her left hand and had her right hand outstretched, she called out for her broom subconsciously it wasn't long before she felt something hard push itself into her hand, she opened on eye and saw the firebolt.

"_Thank god."_

Hermione pulled herself onto the broom breathing heavily, she closed her eyes again and a voice she faintly recognized entered her head it was muffled she could barley make out half of it,

_-…and I give this to you, blessed be._

_**Flashback**_

_A very pretty woman dressed in white ran into the room and hugged her sister, and took the baby from her hands. _

_She was talking to the baby while the parents watched; she waved her arm over the baby and passed her back to her mother._

_She hugged her sister again and then her brother-in-law._

_Suddenly there was a flash of light and it went dark, the bride fell to the floor, her sister rushed to her but it was too late,_

_**End**_

Ginny was snapped out of her daze by someone calling her name, she looked around and noticed her friends and ex-friends were surrounding her. Harry made his way to her but when he saw Draco he stopped.

"Mia your arm." Draco said pointing at her right arm.

It was glowing the left side of her "tattoo" was glowing blood red. GiHermione made her way to the Great Hall. She could see her new friends waiting for her. She can't wait to show everyone her new outfit. She had picked out with Pansy the day before. Her hair was in beautiful, smoothing curls; she was wearing the perfect outfit that showed some skin. She was wearing a low cut, tight with T-shirt, a black mini skirt and black leather boots. She absolute loved her new fashion style. And for the cherry on top, some light brown lipstick and lip-gloss.

All the boys were staring at her with their mouth opened.

She loved the power women have. The way women like us, turn a man around your little finger. Hermione smiled at her self. _This is going to be one year that I always going to remember_, _this is my life _thought Hermione to herself with a big smile on her face.

She started to make her way to her friends passing the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron couldn't stop staring at her. Lavender and Ginny felt jealous.

When she reached her table she noticed the boys had the same reaction as the Gryffindor students, Hermione sat in between Blaise and Draco and in front of Pansy who couldn't stop giggling

"Morning boys." said Hermione and gave each one a peck on the cheek. "Blaise, Draco? You know if you keep staring your eyes are likely to pop out." At this Pansy couldn't take it anymore she dropped her goblet and bust out laughing.

Draco Malfoy had the biggest smirk on his face after Hermione cam in. He couldn't help but notice how she has change, and as he means change, he means hot, sexy change. He liked what he was seeing. He watched her every move.

_This is not happening! I never fought Mia could even look like that! Wait, what I am thinking! She's just my friend! Like Pansy or someone! No, definitely not like Pansy but, still only friends! Right?_ Draco thought to himself.

After awhile Hermione turned her attention to Draco, he was staring at her with the biggest smirk on his face. She also couldn't help but notice how he changed over the summer. He's smile was different, it was very handsome. He build lots of muscles, probably all those quidditch practice. He even has as six packs. He was wearing sexy, black jeans and a black shirt.

_What am I thinking! Malfoy sexy? I'm losing it! What am I thinking! Oh my gosh! He's like my best friend! Even calling him best friend is strange! Or maybe Pansy's right what if he does like me? _Hermione thought to herself while standing up to smooth down her skirt.

Before any one off them could say any thing, Dumbledore came up to them.

"So you are the heads for the year. I just want that both of you are going to work together as a team. You have to set an example for everyone. Any questions?" said the professor with a smile on his face, as usual.

They both said no.

"Well, if you have something on your mind, I will always be around. And with that Dumbledore walked away.

"I'm gonna go and play quidditch, who' in? Draco asked standing up

Blaise nodded and started to stand as well.

"Can we play?" asked Hermione and gave him one of her magic smiles.

"Fine with me." Draco said and walked out of the Hall

"Wait who's we? And since when do you fly?" Pansy asked Hermione

"We as in you and me, and I fly since this summer now come on." Hermione told her grabbing her wrist.

Hermione and Pansy followed the boys out to the stadium. "Mya we can't play with skirts." Pansy said looking down at her green skirt.

"Your right." Hermione said and took out her wand, after a few flicks of her wand Hermione's and Pansy's skirts tuned into jeans.

Just as they were about to get on their brooms Malfoy took Hermione's and handed her his firebolt.

"Use this."

"You sure?"

"Cant let you ride on that you'll kill yourself."

"Well...okay thanks."

Pansy winked at her trying to hold her laughter. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked

"He likes you." said Pansy

"No he doesn't."

"Mya he doesn't even let Blaze use his broom."

"Whatever lets start this game."

"What are you doing here potter?" Hermione looked up to see Harry, Ron, Ginny and Dean shouting at Blaze, Draco and Pansy. She took this as the perfect time to make her entrance, kicking off from the ground she joined the line of Slytherins, hovering in place.

"HERMIONE?" the Gryffindor foursome shouted together,

"Since when do you fly?" Ginny asked

"Since summer."

Harry was about to say something when Draco cut in.

"A match!" he said looking at Harry

"What."

"We'll have a match; right here right now, you four against us, no keepers."

"Fine."

Potter's team nodded and Ron went to get the balls, while Draco (as Sytherin captain) took his team to the ground.

"Okay Blaze, Pansy chasers, I'll be a beater and Mia seeker."

"Right." They said together.

They had been playing for twenty-five-minutes the four Gryffindors were winning by 10 points Hermione new it was up to her to win but, she was having mixed feelings

_I could win the game by getting snitch and become a full blown Slytherin or I could let Harry get it and silently call a truce._

_I want to be their friend but, Pansy, Blaze and most of all Draco have been so nice. What am I meant to do? _

Hermione's thoughts were disrupted when a golden ball flew in front of her, with her mind made up Hermione sped up to grab the snitch Harry hadn't seen. Once she was able to reach it she copied what Harry did in his first year, carefully letting go of her broom she slowly started to stand up on it.

Hermione slowly reached out and grabbed the ball but, just as she did Ron decided to try one of his own tricks (flying backwards) he collided with the back of Hermione's broom causing her to fall.

**(This is quite a long fall) **

Hermione had her eyes closed tight for some reason she knew what to do. She held the snitch in her left hand and had her right hand outstretched, she called out for her broom subconsciously it wasn't long before she felt something hard push itself into her hand, she opened on eye and saw the firebolt.

"_Thank god."_

Hermione pulled herself onto the broom breathing heavily, she closed her eyes again and a voice she faintly recognized entered her head it was muffled she could barley make out half of it,

_-…and I give this to you, blessed be._

_**Flashback**_

_A very pretty woman dressed in white ran into the room and hugged her sister, and took the baby from her hands. _

_She was talking to the baby while the parents watched; she waved her arm over the baby and passed her back to her mother._

_She hugged her sister again and then her brother-in-law._

_Suddenly there was a flash of light and it went dark, the bride fell to the floor, her sister rushed to her but it was too late,_

_**End**_

Hermione was snapped out of her daze by someone calling her name, she looked around and noticed her friends and ex-friends were surrounding her. Harry made his way to her but when he saw Draco he stopped.

"Mia your arm." Draco said pointing at her right arm.

It was glowing the left side of her "tattoo" was glowing blood red. Hermione burst into tears.

Draco carefully claimed off his broom and on to hers. "Come on, you need some anti-shock potion."

Malfoy and Mione made their way to the hospital wing. "What happened Mia?" asked Draco.

"I saw her, I saw Paige she was in her wedding dress, and she gave me her powers! Then in a flash of light she was d-de-" Hermione finished tears still running down her face.

Draco stayed silent, what could he do?

Ginny burst into tears.

Draco carefully claimed off his broom and on to hers. "Come on, you need some anti-shock potion."

Malfoy and Ginny made their way to the hospital wing. "What happened Mia?" asked Draco.

"I saw her, I saw Paige she was in her wedding dress, and she gave me her powers! Then in a flash of light she was d-de-" Ginny finished tears still running down her face.

Draco stayed silent, what could he do?


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Ok, for the last time, THIS IS NOT MY STORY! It is my friends story, and she is a very good auther , so her chapters are very long, and it is hard to go trough and change every Hermione to ginny and every ginny to Hermione! Just leave me alone, it's a fan fic, anything can happen! SO SHUT THE HELL UP, AND STOP COMPAINING, OR STOP READING THE STORY!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lessons in Forgiveness **

"Students, I ask for you attention before we start our wonderful meals!" Dumbledore said eyes placed firmly on Ginny. "As you know professor Remus Lupin will be away for some time due the arrival of his fist child. (He and Tonks were having their fist baby out of wedlock.) Therefore we have found some one who has agreed to take his place, please welcome Ms penny Halliwell!"

"Wow did he just say you're grandmother was the new DADA teacher! Draco said looking shocked. Ginny nodded and looked for Snape.

_Wow Snape looks like hell! He must be as shocked as I am._ Ginny thought to herself.

Penny smiled her all-knowing smile at her, then turned to speak with Snape.

All of a sudden, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Would the prefects and Heads please meet me in the Entrance Hall when you are finished eating?" he said, "thank you."  
Ginny and Draco quickly finished eating and walked out into the Entrance Hall. The prefects soon joined them, Draco noticed Harry was sending him death glares and apparently Ginny noticed too.

When everyone had arrived, Dumbledore began.

"This year" he said, "I shall like to have a Christmas ball. The Yule ball went very well last year, so I am hoping to have a Christmas and Valentine ball this year. I will need two prefects in charge of both of these balls. They will decide the decorations and music for the ball. Who would like to do it?"

"We'll do it" Draco volunteered, holding up his and Ginny's hand.  
"Is that alright with you Miss Halliwell?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, sure" Ginny said.  
"Alright" he continued, "the ball will be Christmas day from eight o'clock until midnight. Only third years and above, unless first and second years are invited by older students. I will need your plans for the ball no later than December the fifteenth. You will also need to decide witch prefects chaperone, You may go."

They all nodded and began to walk away.  
"So" Ginny said, as they were walking up to the dormitory, "any ideas for the ball?"

"Well I have one idea" Draco replied.

"And it is?"

"That we go together."

Ginny blushed.

"How about it, Ginny?" he asked, "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Ginny smiled.

"I'd love to, Draco" she said.

Draco beamed, and they walked off to the dormitory hand in hand. When they reached the dormitory and said the password, Ginny went towards her room to get a book.

"I'll be right back" she called, as she noticed Draco sitting down on the sofa by the fire.

She grabbed a romance novel that her mother had given her for her birthday and walked out to the common room. She sat down on the sofa next to Draco.

"Come here" he said, pulling her closer.

He pulled her almost onto his lap, putting his arms around her waist. Ginny rested her head in his chest and opened her book to read. They sat like this for awhile until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Draco awoke first. He saw Ginny laying on him, her book lying at her waist. Draco smiled and opened the book. It was a romance novel. So, he thought, Ginny's into romance figures. Well maybe that would help him in the future. He felt Ginny move, and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" she said, sleepily, "what time is it?"

"Late" he said, "but don't worry, its Saturday."

"Mmm, good" she mumbled and got up.

"Wait" Draco said, pulling her back down to sit next to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was wondering," he said, "if you would go out with me? And, you know, be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Draco, I'd love to!" she said, and put her arms around him in a hug.

When they pulled apart, Draco tilted her chin up to him and kissed her gently on the lips. When they parted, Ginny had a smile on her face. _I guess I do like him, _she thought happily, little did she know he was thinking the same thing.

"Okay, let's both go get dressed, and then we'll go down to the lake we've missed breakfast together" Draco said.

"Okay"Ginny said happily, and skipped off to her room to get dressed.

When they had both gotten dressed, they walked down to the stairs and out the doors holding hands. As they walked passed a group of Gryffindors, Harry noticed the two of them holding hands and smiling.

"What the hell?" Harry shouted, and stormed back to school.

The students who were nearby turned to see what was happening. As they saw Hermione and Draco holding hands with confused looks on their faces, and saw Harry running through the crowd and pushing open the heavy doors, the whispers started spreading. Ginny and Draco sat down.

"What do you think that was that about?" Ginny asked Pansy, who was sitting on the grass, staring after Harry and giggling slightly.

"I think I know why Harry's so upset." Pansy said

"Do tell. " Draco said from behind Ginny (once again she's on his lap.)

"Ginny, Harry's liked you for the longest time" Blaze said, "and, well, now that he sees you with Draco, his worst enemy, there's only one thought running through his mind."

"And what's that?" Ginny asked.

"Will she date anyone else before she'll date me?" Pansy said.

"Oh" Ginny said quietly, "Okay. Well I would normally talk to him but..."

"What do you mean anyone Parkinson? Are you insinuating I'm common?" Draco cut in.

Just then Ron and Hermione walked over to them, trying to ignore the curious looks they were getting from the school

"Hey." They said

"Um, Hi."Ginny said holding on to Draco's hand very tightly, though he didn't move an inch.

"Um, well, are you two going out?" Ron asked.

Ginny nodded trying to hide a blushed.

"Yeah we are," she said.

"Well, congratulations"Hermione said, smiling,

"Thanks, is that it?"

"Um, I- we just wanted to...apologise for well-everything that happened and we wanted to know if we could still be friends because your friendship means a lot to us 'Mione and we want you back and if Malfoy's part of the package then so be it." Ron finished panting.

"Wow did he take in any air?" Blaze asked Draco, who shrugged.

"Thanks guys, really it means allot and I'm sorry too."

"Thanks Ron that means allot to me, it really does but Draco's not the only one in this package, Pansy and Blaze are in it too." Mia said smiling at the Slytherin''s who looked a bit shocked.

"If you want me then you want them to."

"Deal!" Hermione and Ron said together.

They both sat back down. Draco looked at them curiously.

After dinner Ginny, Draco, Pansy and Blaze, went to look for Harry. They walked up to the Gryffindor common room and walked in.

"So this is the Gryffindor common room" Blaze said.

"Yeah" Ginny said, "just don't go giving the other Slytherins the password."

"We won't" he replied, "promise."

They found Harry sulking in an armchair by the fire, Ron and Hermione next to him.

"Let me talk to him" Ginnysaid, "you guys wait there."

The trio nodded and walked off into a corner. Ginny walked over to Ron.

"Hey" she said, "can I talk to you?"

"Well you are already" Harry replied with an attitude.

"Listen Harry, I'm sorry!" she said, "I know you're angry about me and Draco going out but he cares about me and I trust him."

"So you are going out then?"Harry asked.

"Yes we are" Ginny replied, "I'm sorry that upsets you, Harry, but that's what's happening. Now will you please stop sulking and give me the apology you keep forgetting to give me."

Harry looked up and saw Ginny's smirking face above him. _God, she's so beautiful, even if she's been corrupted by the "Snake club" he thought, I'd do anything to make her happy.  
_  
"Alright, I'm really, really sorry for everything Ginny. Not to mention the hitting you part. " Harry said, and smiled at her.

Ginny beamed at him, and Harry felt his heart melt. He walked over to Ron and Hermione. And Ginny went to Draco and the Slytherins.

(A/N: Hope you like it!)


	8. The second power and a surprise

Ginny and Draco spent Saturday night talking and planning the Christmas ball, also taking in to consolation what their friends thought would be cool.

I think we should have the Weird Sisters again, they were good" Ginny suggested.

"Okay" Draco said.

They decided to make an ice garden of outside the castle. They, wouldn't have a theme ball, it seemed over done. Instead the would enchant the fake sky in the Great Hall so it would snow Hermione found a spell that could make a water full, and a potion to make sure the punch wouldn't get spiked (Ginny's idea.)

They went down to dinner later, and then both fell asleep on the sofa in the common room, thoughts of the upcoming Christmas ball on their minds.

Meanwhile, Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room alone, thinking. _Should I tell her how I feel? No, she probably doesn't feel the same way. Maybe I should ask her to the ball, no she's probably going with Draco, that git! _Harry fell asleep in a scarlet armchair, his thoughts resting on his beloved Red haired beauty.

Ginny awoke the next morning to the sound of a bird tapping on the window. She lifted Draco's arms off her, got off the sofa, and let the phoenix in. It dropped two identical letters. One letter had her name written across it in gold lettering and the other had Draco's. As the bird left. Ginny opened the letter. The letter, like the envelope, was written in gold lettering. It was from Professor Dumbledore. It read:

Dear Ms. Halliwell,

You have been selected as one of the few students chosen for a position in the Order of the Phoenix. As you know this organisation contains a small group of advanced students, parents, teachers, and Aurors. Please come to the Transfiguration classroom at nine PM tonight. Enclosed is a list of other participants.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore,

You're Grandfather

_Wow, she thought, they chose me?_ She had a feeling they would but still, one thing was being told what was happening in the world and another thing was being with them and helping them. She hadn't seen the order since her 5 year that was two yeas ago; Ginny didn't know weather to feel scared or ready. She looked at the list of participants.

It read:  
  
**The Order of the Phoenix**

_Led by Albus Dumbledore_

Members:

Sirius Black-Auror

Albus Dumbledore-Leader/Headmaster

Arabella Figg-Auror

Penny Halliwell –Co-founder/ Auror

Mundungus Fletcher-Auror

Hermione Granger-Student, 7th year

Draco Malfoy-Student, 7th year

Harry Potter-Student, and 7th year

Pansy Parkinson –Student 7th year

Blaise Zabini –Student 7th year

Ronald Weasley-Student, 7th year,

Minerva McGonagall-Professor

Remus Lupin-Auror

Nymphadora Tonks - Auror

Hestia Jones - Auror

Rubeus Hagrid – Professor

Olympe Maxime – professor/ headmistress

Alastor Moody - Auror

Severus Snape-Professor

Arthur Weasley-Ministry Official

Prudence Halliwell - Auror

Bill Weasley-Gringotts Official

Charlie Weasley-Dragon Tamer

Molly Weasley-Ministry Official

Kingsley Shacklebolt – Auror - Ministry Official

Sturgis Podmore - Ministry Official...

Organisation goals: to rid the world of evil and suffering. To prevent wars and Muggle massacres, and to most importantly defeat the Dark Lord and rid the Wizarding world of Death Eaters.

Ginny was sure the list didn't stop there, but she had no time to ponder how many more were in the Order. For what had caught her attention most was the name **Prudence Halliwell**

"_There couldn't be any relation could there?"_ Hermione asked herself not sure what the answer should be.

Ginny woke up Draco, much to his displeasure, but his face brightened when she showed him the note.

He exclaimed, "Father used to talk about it all the time! The Order of the Phoenix is a group of witches and wizards that fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters!"

"Yeah Harry, Hermione, the Weasley's and I met some of them two years ago." Ginny said, "I know this is dangerous and all but it's really exiting."

Draco exclaimed, "I know what you mean."

Ginny smiled and took his hand.

"Okay" she said, "let's go down to breakfast."

And with that they left the common room, their minds filled with thoughts about the Order of the Phoenix.

That night,Ginny, Draco, Harry, Pansy, Blaze and Ron walked to the Transfiguration room. When they walked in, they saw Penny, moody, McGonagall, Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill all sitting at a long table that had been conjured up. They also noticed an elderly witch and wizard, who they guessed; were Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher. A white cat next to a big black dog that they knew to be Sirius Black was standing next to Dumbledore, who was at the head of the table.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said, as they walked in, "Please sit down."

The six took seats at the table as Dumbledore started the meeting.

"Alright, first things first" he said, glancing at the cat and Sirius.

The cat transformed a tired looking witch, with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes, she looked extremely like Penny. Sirius transformed back into himself, and Dumbledore explained the whole story about him being innocent. When he finished, he began to explain about the Order of the Phoenix.

"As you know," Dumbledore began, "you have been called here to form a group known as the Order of the Phoenix. This group was established many years ago, back when Voldemort was in power. When he disappeared, the group was no longer needed, so it was diminished. Now that Voldemort is back in power, it is time to start this group up again. Since Cornelius Fudge wishes not to believe that Voldemort has returned, this group is separate from the Ministry.

Now for those of you who have never heard of the Order of the Phoenix, (Pansy and Blaze) I will give you a brief description. The Order of the Phoenix is a group comprised of advanced magic students, parents, teachers, and Aurors. Our goals are to prevent Lord Voldemort from becoming too powerful, from harming both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, and to hopefully defeat him and the Death Eaters one-day.

How do we do this? First, we will try to get the giants on our side. Second, we must have a spy in Voldemort's inner circle to inform us of his actions, which we will prevent. There may be quite a few battles. Now, our spy is Severus Snape. He is posing as a Death Eater, unfortunately we will need more, but we shall get to that later. Now I know that this might be a little much for some of you to take in, but trust me-we need your help. Any questions?"

Nobody had spoken throughout his whole speech. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaze, Pansy and Draco looked at each other in shock. This was a lot more serious than they had thought. But they all knew that they had to do it. When nobody raised their hand, Dumbledore continued.

"Good" he said, "Now is their anyone in this room who does not wish to participate in the Order of the Phoenix?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "The Order of the Phoenix will meet every Wednesday in this room at nine PM, unless there is an emergency meeting. As for our six students, you will come both to the meeting every Wednesday and to a meeting every Friday at seven PM. This meeting will be to give you extra training. We will teach you advanced spells, some not taught here at Hogwarts.

"Ginny as your powers will be more advanced let me introduce you to Prudence Halliwell." Dumbledore pointed to the woman beside Sirius.

"Hi." Ginny said to Prue.

"Prudence is your aunt and only other _living_ relative apart from me." Ginny heard the room gasp; most likely they didn't know she was related to Dumbledore.

"But...the file, it didn't say anything about another sister." Mia said more to Prue than her grandfather but he answered anyway.

"The reason for that is quite simple really, death Eaters were after Prudence being the oldest sister and most powerful so she went into hiding, unfortunately we had to erase Phoebe, Piper and Paige's memories so they wouldn't let anything slip. Prue has been living with Tonks ever since.

"Of course she has agreed to give you privet lessons, as did Penny so you can learn to control them." Dumbledore finished smiling slightly at Ginny's dazed face.

"I need a glass of water." Mia said holding on to her boyfriend for dear life. Harry passed her a glass but accidentally tripped on his robes.

"NO!" Ginny called reaching out to grab it, glass froze in place (while Ron fell to the ground)

Just as Ginny was about to grab the glass she felt a small pinch on the side of her arm.

They all noticed the right side of her birthmark glow dark green.

"Has this happen before?" Prue asked her.

"Yes, but last time it was blood red."

"I see, do you know what it means?" Ginny shook her head, so Prue continued

"You have completed two fazes of your heritage, you have and correct me if I'm wrong, received Paige's power to move things or call them to you, and that was Piper's power to freeze things."

"Your not wrong, so that means I have another two fazes to complete, right?" Ginny asked

"Yes and no, you see I was I hiding so I could never bless you with my powers something I can- not do until you can control the rest but we will help you so don't worry." Prue said with a smile


End file.
